fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Witchcraft and Wizardry in North America
The Beginning America's history of magical beings is a lot longer than you may think. When European Historians made the voyage to the "New World"in the 16th century, they "discovered" a plot of land in which the witches and wizards had previous knowledge of. When the non-magic (Non-Majs) people began to migrate to America, many witches and wizards made their voyage as well. Harsh Environment The move proved to be a major sacrifice for the witches and wizards. The intolerance of magic was evident amongst the Non-Majs. In act of their religious beliefs, the Puritans made it their mission to rid the land of "those who don't belong". Many wizards and witches went into hiding, with limited magical resources. Others were hunted down, tortured, burned, and stoned to death. One notable tragedy for the wizarding community was that of the Salem Witch Trials of 1692-93. The hysteria caused those who possessed powers to flee America in hopes of returning home. Pure-bloods were seemingly wiped clear in America. The Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) In response to the Salem Witch Trials, the MACUSA was created. They were a group similar to that of the British Ministry of Magic. They are located within the depths of Washington D.C connecting through New York City, led the President of the United States. There is currently a rebellion against the President due to contrasting beliefs of the system. The President has also been accused of treason amongst the wizarding people. There will be a trial on July 14th of this year to determine if the the usage of the Obilivate (A spell that can erase the memory of someone, partially or completely.) spell is necessary. As for now, an interim President will be appointed. Similarly to the United States Constitution and Amendments, the MACUSA has a community agreement. To protect the witches and wizards of America, a legislation was created requiring witches and wizards to present a wand permit before obtaining a wand. Students are also not given their wands until they reach the Ilvermorny school grounds. Magic, like anywhere else in the world, is illegal in the presence on Non-Majs. The disregard for this rule has led many Magical beings to trial, and some to Azkaban. Education Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the school of magic for North American students. The school sits upon the highest peak of Mount Greylock in the western region of Massachusetts where it is heavily concealed from "non-magical" beings. 'History' Ilvermorny was founded about 637 years after Hogwarts (Britain) by Irish immigrant Isolt Sayre. It started off as a small hut-like cottage led by Isolt and her husband, James Steward, who was not of "magical blood". After adopting their children, they decided to commence their own learning center for those like Isolt. By the 20th century, Ilvermorny was viewed as one of the best institutions of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Expert of the Wizarding World, J.K. Rowling, stands by her statement that Ilvermorny is "the least elitist and most democratic of them all". The school has grown immensely within the past century. Ilvermorny currently has 2,714 students enrolled, approximately 70 new students per year. Unlike Hogwarts, Ilvermorny does not send an acceptance to the institution in form of a letter, instead they use enchanted objects such as mirrors to transfer messages to the new students. This new method initiated shortly after mail had been intercepted by Non-Majs. Magical Ports Due to wizardry being so widespread in North America, there are numerous ports to the wizarding world similar to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at King's Cross Station and the Leaky Cauldron in London. There are a total of 14 ports in North America: *Grand Central Station, New York *City Hall Subway Station, New York *City Market Catacombs, Indiana *Ruby Falls Tennessee *Emerald Cave, Arizona *The top of the Eiffel Tower, Las Vegas, Nevada *The George Peabody Library, Baltimore *Space Needle Seattle, Washington *The Golden Gate Bridge, California *Grand Canyon National Park, Arizona *Powell's Books shop, Portland, Oregon *Pirate Tower, California *Duquesne Incline, Pennsylvania *Bourbon Street, Louisiana *The Alamo, Texas -Sheridin Moore (https://www.pottermore.com)